My Pasts End
by Alima
Summary: Her past is one she’s trying to coup with, his is one he’s trying to forget. They both live with a shelled exterior masking all from even the ones closets to them. When the shell finally breaks will they be able to handle it?
1. Past revelations

****

Authors note: Hey, this is a story that just sort of popped in my head. I hope ya'll like it. This one will actually be more than just a one-shot, and I hope to update weekly, if not, then monthly. Well onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does unfortunately. However I do own the images of them in my head MUHAHAHAHAHA. Wait 0.0 that made no sense. sigh oh well.

My Past's End

Summary: Her past is one she's trying to coup with, his is one he's trying to forget. They both live with a shelled exterior masking all from even the ones closets to them. When the shell finally breaks will they be able to handle it?

A little girl flew across the room, landing in a corner of the shabby and torn up room. Auburn hair fell over water stained cheeks and watering emerald eyes. A red mark, covering one-half of her face was starting to develop.

"It's all your fault and your going to regret the day your were born," said a tall man as he approached the girl menacingly.

The man's shadow fell over the girl, his blood shot eyes staring at her in an insane anger. A half empty beer bottle hung loosely in one hand, while the other reached out and grabbed the girl.

She gave out a small shriek as she tried to crawl away, but the hand gripped the back of the shirt.

The man brought her small, innocent face to his sucked and angered one. He stared at her for a moment as her eyes looked away and her small body shivered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a whisper, his voice almost sane. "You know I don't like doing this, but you were bad and those who are bad have to be punished," he said it as though trying to soothe her.

"Daddy please..." the little girl managed to mumbled, her voice no higher than that of a mouse.

Instead of easing him as most men would have been by the plea of a six year old, it only seemed to infuriate him more.

Her threw her down hard, the side of her head hitting the floor. She gave out a yelp of pain as she hit. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of her face as she quickly moved back as far as she could to the corner of the room.

"HOW DARE YOU PLEA WITH ME, YOU WORTHLESS WENCH! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND YOU STILL BEG MY MERCY!" he exclaimed at the top of his voice.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry," she whimpered, pulling herself closer to the wall. 

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU MEANT IT! YOUR A DAMN WITCH, BORN OF SATAN HIMSELF, AND BY GOD I'LL PURGE THE EVIL FROM YOU!" the man yelled again, his madness and drunkenness combining into a dangerous combo.

He went out of the room for a moment then came back with a wipe with nine tails to it in his hand. Each tail has a small piece of jagged glass or rock in it.

Upon seeing this the little girls eyes widened in fear, "Daddy, no, please no. I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't mean to, please no," she said begging him, tears flowing down her cheeks more frequently.

The man responded by throwing her on her stomach and pulling up her shirt.

"I will purge the evil from you," his said in a low voice, which scared her even more than when he was yelling.

He brought up the whip and let in come down hard. A scream escaped the little girl lips as the tails of the whip reopened old wounds on her back.

The man seemed please with this scream.

"I know it hurts, but it's necessary," he said, his eyes wide with a feverish madness.

As he brought up the wipe again to strike, the door to the room suddenly slammed open and before the man could act something small and fast rammed into him, knocking him off his feet.

A young boy got off the man and quickly stood up standing between him and the girl. The boy stared at the man with furious chocolate brown eyes as he quickly brushed dark brown hair out of his face.

The man sat up somewhat dazed, but for only a second. He stood up onto his feet, staggering from being drunk, and looked at the one between him and the girl, his eyes glazed.

"Back off boy, this has nothing to do with you," the man's voice was level and distant.

The boy stared him in the eye defiantly and didn't budge an inch.

"Boy, I'm warning you," the man said advancing onto the eleven year old.

"Don't come any closer," the boy threatened back, holding his stance steadfast.

At these words the man developed a smirk on his face, "You're threatening me? With what, your scrawny arms and your witch of a sister?" The man seemed to find this hilarious and started laughing insanely.

He stopped just as suddenly as he had begun, his face going into a somber coldness, "Now stop playing and move so I can purge the evil from her."

He took another step closer, when the boy pulled an object out of his back pocket causing the man, even in his drunken state, to freeze in fear.

"I told you not to come any closer," the boy said staring the man into the eyes. However, the man wasn't looking into the boys eyes. His eyes were on the object in the boys hand.

"C...come on now boy, you know you don't want to use that thing. I've treated you good, my problem isn't with you it's with the one behind you. She's the one that killed her. So just put the gun down and we can forget this," the man took a step back, still eyeing the gun as her tried to negotiate.

The boy simply responded by putting a little pressure on the trigger.

"You won't hurt her anymore, I won't let you," he said, his eyes set in determination and his hand steady.

"No boy you know I need to-" "I _said_ I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"Very well, boy, very well," the man said raising his hands in defeat, "What do you want me to do then?" The man asked when he realize the boy would shot him if he didn't give in.

"Leave," the boy simply stated.

"Leave?"

"Leave and never show your face again. If you ever return I _will_ kill you," the boy's voice was clam and even, he sounded distant and cold.

The man stared at him for what seemed as an eternity, then, with a sigh he turned and headed to the door. Right when he reached the door he stopped and turned just enough to see the boy who still had the gun raised at him.

"She be your undoing boy, just like she was for your mother," and with that the man went out the door.

The boy stood there for a moment, then fell onto his knees and released a breath of air.

He turned to see the little girl rocking and shaking terrible while repeating over and over again," I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The boy gathered the little girl into his arms and hugged her tight, causing her to wince because of the wounds the man had inflicted on her.

"It's okay now, he's gone. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything sooner, I am so sorry," He whispered into his sisters ear, still holding her.

"I didn't mean to Touya, I didn't mean to," She whispered back, fresh tears streaming from her puffy eyes and down her bruised cheeks.

Touya's eyes widened in horror as he made her face him, "You didn't do anything, you understand me. You did nothing wrong." He hugged her tight again. "You didn't do anything Sakura, you never did anything wrong and I promise, I will never let you be hurt again."

10 years later

Light filtered in through a lightly curtained window falling on the soft face of a young lady. The girl laid in a comfy looking bed with a soft pink comforter and white canopy over head. Her head laid on a delicately laced pillow case as auburn hair spread across the embroidered cherry blossoms.

"Sakura."

Her name filtered into her dream causing a beautiful horse to talk in the voice of her best friend and cousin.

"Sakura, come on sleepy head get up," Sakura opened her emerald eyes half-way through the horse talking to her best friend sitting by her bed side and gently shaking her.

"Morning Tomoyo," Sakura said wiping the sleep from her eyes and yawning at the same time.

Tomoyo smiled with amethyst eyes, purplish-black hair cascading down her back, making her pale skin seem soft and delicate.

"Good Morning sleepy head. Your bath is ready and breakfast will be done soon. One of the maids will come get you when it's ready," Tomoyo said standing up.

Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed away from Tomoyo, causing her back to face her. Sakura stretched, her arms high in the air, causing her pink, spagetti strap tee to go up. It revealed pearl-like scars on her back that caused Tomoyo's eyes to fill with sorrow.

She remembered so vividly that night the police had brought Sakura and her brother, her two cousins, to her mother's house.

She remembered hearing the police say Sakura had been beaten and Touya had saved her, but they had no place to go and they were their closets relative. The man that had done this to her had escaped and so they need somewhere where Sakura and Touya would be safe.

Even though Tomoyo was still very young, just six herself, when she saw the terror and pain in Sakura's eyes she had made a promise to herself that she would never allow that pain to show at this level again. No one deserved that, and as the years went by and they grew closer she learned, least of all did Sakura deserve that.

Sakura turned and smiled at Tomoyo, "Okay I'll be down in a bit then," she said as she stood and headed into the bathroom connecting to her room.

Tomoyo watched Sakura until she went into the restroom, then with a small sigh she headed out of Sakura's room and downstairs to the dining room.

****

Authors note: Well, that's my first Chappie, I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to get 10 reviews before I update again, but if that doesn't happen then oh well. if you have any constructive criticism for me, then by all means go ahead, I'm always open to suggestions. Just please don't be rude, that's all I ask. Well, please tell me what you think and until next time. Ja na


	2. Trailing Whispers

A/N: Well here's my 2nd chappie. Told you I would probably update monthly. I got four reviews for the last one and three were from friends I know personally, but that's okay . Thx for those that reviewed and I hope you guys the next installment of My Pasts End. Although, I'm not sure if the title fits the story, but we'll see as time go on.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.

Chap 2: Trailing Whispers

"That's him..." ,

"That's the one that...",

"I hear he hardly ever comes outside...",

"Did he really...",

"I feel sorry for his mother...",

Every time, every SINGLE time he even let one foot set outside his mothers estate or the corporation, the whispers and nervous side-glances followed him.

He didn't even look at them anymore, he just walked ahead, amber eyes looking straight and head held high.

He tried to them block out, and he thought that with years of this crap he'd be an expert by now. But no, the words still sought out his ears, digging their way in.

However much the words dug at him, he didn't let it show. His face was always a cold chiseled out expression under messy milk chocolate, brown hair. Not that, that helped anything.

He sat down in his limo, closing the door behind him.

"Something wrong, sir?" The limo driver asked a little dully.

The one referred to as 'sir' just shook his head and made a motion for him to drive.

The limo pulled into a long driveway leading to an extraordinary mansion with amazingly beautiful landscape.

However, he noticed none of this, as he was lost in his own thoughts, his eyes glazed over and staring out the window.

The limo came to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door for his passanger.

"We have arrived sir," the driver said, standing like he was at attention.

He got out of the limo and gave a curt nod to the driver and went inside.

He made it all the way to the front door of his room without anyone speaking to him and he hoped for it to be that way, but we don't always get what we want.

"Are you all right Mr. Li?" said an elderly man with a gray mustache and a receding hair line.

Mr. Li looked up to the man, his hand resting slackly on the door knob, and sighed, his face softening slightly, "They still do it Wei, after so many years they still whisper and act like I'm a walking demon. I only walked from the Li corporation to the limo and they still found enough time to notice and start talking."

Wei sighed, shaking his head slightly, then came and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"People can be cruel and, forgive me for saying, moronic at times Mr. Li," Wei said in an exasperated voice.

"I know," Li said. There was a long pause after that, then Li looked up at Wei,

"Remember I told you to stop calling me Mr. Li, it's XiaoLang to you. You've practically raised me Wei and I won't have someone as close as you calling me by my last name," XiaoLang said with a small smirk.

Wei looked at him and gave a small smile in return, bowed and said, "As you wish Mr...uh...XiaoLang."

Wei started to walk away because he had business to attend to when XiaoLang stopped him.

"Wei?"

"Yes sir?" Wei asked turning to look at XiaoLang.

"Lets just let this incident pass, okay?" Li said in a somewhat authoritative tone.

"Very well sir," Wei said with another bow, then added, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Miss Seshi will arrive to get you at that time."

"Isn't she the new maid?" XiaoLang as curiously.

"Yes sir," and with a nod from Li, Wei walked down the hall to the stairs and out of sight.

XiaoLang sighed again, opened his door and stepped inside to his room.

He went straight to his bed and let himself fall on the velvet-green sheets, making the bed go askew.

"Will I ever live this down?" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath of air.

Suddenly, imagines flashed before his eyes.

A dark night, rain smashing itself on the windows with their feeble attempt to make there way in.

Lighting hitting the black clouds every few seconds, while thunder made all deaf to any other sound but it's own.

Crying...

Screaming...

Pain...

XiaoLang shoot up, sitting straight on his bed, a cold sweat dripping down his face.

He placed one hand on his paled face, wiping his messy brown hair out of his eyes.

"No, I never will," he sighed to himself answering his question form earlier.

A quiet knock came from the outside of his oak doors.

Quickly standing and collecting himself Li bid them entrance, "Enter."

The door slowly crept open revealing a mousy looking girl, with curly, grayish-brown hair, she had tied into two bun-pigtails, and thin-rimmed glasses.

Light-blues eyes glanced down at the floor as a small flush adorned her pale cheeks and skin.

"Well, is there something you want?" Li said after a moment had passed.

"Um...d...diner is ready sir," she stuttered out quickly, then left the room just as fast.

'Must be the new girl,' XiaoLang thought to himself as he changed his clothes quickly, but not ruffling them.

XiaoLang made his way to the dinning room and upon entering he saw five women already seated at the table, while maids and butlers lined edges of the walls.

"Mother," Li addressed his mother Yelen with an abrupt kiss on the cheek.

He did the same to his four sisters, as was the way every night, then sat at the other end of the table.

Yelen Li sat at the head of the table, two sisters sat on either side and Li sat on the other end, a symbol that he was next to run the Li cooperation.

Right when he sat down, the butlers and maids that were standing by the walls left the room orderly, then came back out carrying silver platters covered with food.

What would be considered a feast to most, was placed on the table in front of the Li family.

Yelen then spoke, her voice filled with authority with even such a simple sentence, "Let us give thanks."

Each member present in the room bowed their head, but not a word was spoken.

For you see in the Li household different beliefs roamed it's halls, so as to be respectful to all, Yelen let each person say their own prayer to their own religion, but each to themselves.

When the last person lifted their head, which just happened to be Seshi, Yelen spoke again, "Lets eat," and with that the servants left the room.

The family dined in silence for most of the meal, each person wrapped up in his or her own thoughts.

When the food was eaten, that was when the talk happened.

"How was your day?" Yelen asked the daughter sitting closest to her.

She told Yelen about it as everyone at the table listened kindly.

Each daughter took turn in telling about their day or their thoughts on something and each family member listened. Someone would speak up every once in a while giving their own opinions.

When it was time for XiaoLang to talk of his day, Yelen pulled a cord next to her seat making a bell sound and servants appear out of nowhere.

XiaoLang looked at his mother confused and Yelen just shook her head signaling him not to say anything and just to sit there and wait.

So he did.

Each daughter bid their mother good evening as they went off to do their own odds and ends, leaving the room empty with just Yelen and XiaoLang.

"Son, please got to the living room, I will meet you in there," Yelen said after a moment and summoned a couple butlers to her.

A quizzical look briefly passed over his face before he said, "Yes mother," and made his way out of the dining room, to the living room on the same floor.

XiaoLang sat apprehensively on the edge of a white couch as he waited for Yelen to appear.

The thought that kept repeating itself over and over in his head was, 'What did I do wrong now?'

Just then the white double doors to the room opened and he stood.

He winced slightly as he saw is mother roll in with her wheelchair, it always pained him to see this proud women is a wheelchair, for more reasons than one.

Yelen wheeled over to one side of the couch and set her wheelchair there.

"Would you like assistance mother to sit on the couch or would you like to stay in our chair?" XiaoLang asked politely.

"I would be pleased if you helped me to the couch XiaoLang," his mother answered back.

XiaoLang went over to her and picked her up from the wheel chair and set her gently back down on the couch.

"Sit with me son," Yelen said when she was set down.

He sat next to her and looked to her patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Your still having trouble aren't you?" she asked with a caring voice, the commanding tone not present, which was rare.

"What do you mean mother?" XiaoLang asked.

"Wei told me son," she stated simply.

Li started to open his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it looking to the ground.

When Li didn't say anything Yelen took that as an opportunity to speak herself.

"I have been speaking with the elders for sometime now and today just confirmed my suspicions. I think you need to go away son."

XiaoLang's head shoot up, his eyes staring at his mother, "But...I...You know I..."

His mother placed a finger on his mouth, quieting him.

"Not as a punishment son, as a relief. You need to spend sometime away from Hong Kong, away from here," she said gently, then gaining her authoritative tone back she added, "So I am going to send you to Japan for a while. Everything will be set up for you, an apartment to live in, a bank account, and you'll be able to go to school."

Yelen looked at her son for a moment, then her voice going softer once more she said, "I think this is for the best XiaoLang."

His mother then placed a comforting pat on his knee, "Now, please help me back into my wheelchair."

XiaoLang nodded and picked her up again and placing her back in her chair said, "As you wish mother."

After helping his mother, XiaoLang quickly set off to his room. Along the way he saw Seshi.

"Seshi!" Li exclaimed causing her to shriek and toss up a pile of clothes.

Forgetting the clothes for a moment she turned towards Li and bowed her head, "Y...yes Mr. Li?"

"Please get Wei, tell him I want to speak with him and urgently."

"Y...yes Mr. Li," Seshi said then, leaving the clothes behind, she scurried off to get Wei.

When Wei came to Li's room, Li was pacing it. Wei entered with a quiet knock, barely making his presence known.

"You summoned me sir?" he asked casually.

"Yes I did. How could you tell mother, I told you not to say anything," Li almost yelled.

"Forgive me for the correction sir, but you told me to 'let it pass', which is why I told your mother," Wei answered back calmly.

"What?"

"You see sir, like your mother, I have watched you struggle with this for years now. It has become painfully clear that it won't just 'pass'."

Li looked at Wei with a stern, hard look then finally plopped down onto his bed, placing his head in his hands and sighing

"She's sending me away Wei," he said in a low voice, running his hands though his messy hair.

"But not for the reason you've feared sir," Wei said trying too comfort his pained master.

"She's still sending me away. I can't help but feel some rejection," XiaoLang looked up at his mentor, butler and friend, and said "You don't think any of it has to do with the reason that she might..."

"Not at all sir. She's doing this for you, not because of you," Wei said with the wisdom his age had brought.

When XiaoLang didn't respond Wei added, "Your 17, and have had to deal with these circumstances for 9 years. Madam Li wants you to have relief from it all and somewhat of a normal life, especially your last year of school."

Sighing again XiaoLang nodded and let out a defeated breath of air.

"Please tell Seshi that I'm sorry for surprising her and raise her salary a bit for her troubles," he said standing up, "and now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do. Knowing mother I'll probably be leaving in the next day or two."

Wei nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. XiaoLang started packing his clothes immediately after words.

**_Next Day_**

Sure enough Li's predictions were right.

Over the course of the next day his mother had established everything she needed to for her son to move and live in Tomedo, Japan.

"Bye-bye baby brother," his four sisters said whaling and crying all over him. They could be rather dramatic at times.

He sighed and said good bye to them.

A throat cleared and the four sisters backed up to reveal Yelen Li sitting proudly in her wheelchair.

She had her butler push her to her son, "Fair thee well XiaoLang. Enjoy your life in Japan. Please let the past end and the whispers to their trails."

XiaoLang looked at his mother straight in the eyes and nodded, "I will do my best mother."

He leaned down, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek then headed onto the airplane that would take him to Japan.

A/N: Whelp, that's it for this chappie . Hope ya'll enjoyed it. If your feeling generous please review and if I did something wrong tell me, I want to make my writing the best it can be. Oh also, if you can pleas tell me the names of Syaoran's four sisters. Their names escape me at the moment. Well, see ya next month, and if your lucky I'll see you sooner. Ja ne


End file.
